


The Corgi Blanket

by nathyfaith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Caring Sam Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Gen, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Insecure Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/nathyfaith
Summary: No matter how many blankets and pillows Gabriel has, the chilling on his bones and grace has yet to leave him.The nightmares still plague him, but he is not alone anymore.He might not want to admit it, but Sam Winchester is his knight in shining armor.And Cas as an honourary Winchester is gonna do the stupid ideas thing, such as using part of his grace and his family souls light to create a healing blanket for Gabriel.There's no Team Free Will 2.5 without a healed archangel after all.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 134





	The Corgi Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts), [FantasiaGolwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/gifts), [Hectatess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/gifts), [BarryAllenIsTheFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/gifts).



> Thank you, FantasiaGolwyn for making such an adorable art and for allowing to put it here as well.  
> And Warlockwriter too for commissioning this perfect piece from her!  
> And my most beloved beta's Hectatess and Barry, love ya!!

The thing about being back from a God-forsaken place trusted with the care of his so-called friends and then dying again to save said love of his life was that Gabriel had at the present moment _nada, zilch, niente_ of his actual archangel grace. It didn't help that he was still recovering from his past traumas and that the Winchesters plus Cassie were a bunch of overprotective assholes. He hated being fretted on. He hated feeling powerless.

_Ugh, who was he kidding?_

If not for Sam, he probably would still be lip sealed and tongue-tied. If not for Rowena and a couple of exchanged kisses, he would still believe he was locked up into that dungeon for long-forgotten eons. If not for Dean pushing him towards action again he might still be afraid of his own shadow. If not for Castiel keeping him as close as if he were a fledgling, he wouldn't be making any progress.

And Sam, Father bless him, was the most patient man alive. It occurred to Gabriel after Sam's reaction towards his nonchalant kisses with the witch that the hunter, like himself, bore feelings - _cuddling, romantic, sweet, I wanna smooch your face with mine_ kinda feelings - for him. He, being the idiot, _I gotta flee from this place kinda moron,_ decided he wasn't gonna allow the human to know the depths of his love, that Sam had already given too much to him.

Nightmares were a constant, day in day out, and no matter how hard he tried, sometimes his screams echoed inside the halls of the bunker. It wasn't a pleasant sight, he would wake up shivering from the cold, even though he was surrounded by pillows and blankets, his heart beating as fast as hummingbird wings, his mouth dried and his eyes red, tears cascading down his face.

It usually took Cas hours to calm him down or Dean if Cas was busy with heaven. But one quick, "Hey Gabe, it's Sam," and the sight of those cute damn dimples of his and Gabriel would relax in a couple of minutes. It helped that Sam didn't bother with touching, he was always glad to be turned into a pillow and hugged out like an octopus. Cas had started relaxing enough around Gabriel to allow the very same action, but the archangel would rather have Sam around, his presence was soothing in ways he had yet to understand.

* * *

It was a raining day when Castiel approached Sam with an idea, the angel told him he had been studying about PTSD and how people overcame it, which he quickly realized it wasn't something that could be wiped out or erased, some days the victim - and he hated putting Gabriel in that spectrum - was fine and other days a loud noise, a smell, sometimes even a certain word could trigger the person off.

Castiel then started to explain that the victims searched for comfort and that Gabe used to have a corgi that followed him everywhere, it had vanished into the void once Asmodeus’ torture had turned destructive. With his grace deployed and the knowledge of Dean and his dislike of pets, Gabriel didn't voice how dearly he missed having his dog around.

"I didn't know that, Cas. Do you think he would want another puppy? I think with a bit of persuasion we could convince Dean." Sam added, thinking he too would love having a dog and it would be beneficial not only for Gabe but for Jack too. The kid could use a friend that was as gentle and filled with childish curiosity as he.

"I've read that animals are very helpful in such situations, although, I thought about something else. Archangels are partial to souls, they can feed on them, which isn't something Gabriel would be willing to do. But human things tend to carry a little bit of their soul spark. I thought between you, me, Dean and Jack, that we could--" Castiel trailed off, unsure of his next words. Sam wasn't sure if it was because he felt insecure or because he thought the human would think him crazy.

"Cas?" Sam prompted him softly. 

"Right, of course," He shook his head and sighed, "I thought we could make him a blanket."

Dean chose that moment to enter their 'Batcave' which was now complete with an actual TV that wasn't trying to kill them, several movie posters from Star Wars to Jack's new obsession with Disney and things that had been carefully crafted and collected and then added to the room. Miniatures of action figures, cups with phrases such as _'Not all those who wander are lost’_ and mugs with the Harry Potter houses.

"Hmm, Cas, don't get me wrong, but Gabe has lots of blankets and pillows, why another one would make a difference?" The older hunter asked, dropping his ass in the nearest armchair. 

"Because if it has our energy, it will soothe his grace and help build it faster. Right, Cas?" Sam said, waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes, exactly. The only problem is that I can't sew for the life of me," Cas mumbled, his shoulders falling in defeat.

"That's what YouTube is for!" Dean tried to cheer him by giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm sure we can learn it. You’ll learn in no time, Cas, you know–since you are an angel of the lord and all,” Sam teased him, rubbing his shoulder in encouragement.

Three days later a confused Gabriel watched as Castiel entered their bunker with a small although slightly _too damn cute for words_ sewing machine with a resolved face, “Should I even ask?” he wondered, gesturing towards the angel.

“Nevermind, Gabe, it’s a surprise. Do you need anything? More marshmallows in your hot chocolate, maybe a hug?” Dean asked, sitting in the couch's arm, his hands automatically falling over the archangel’s ankles.

“I’m good, Dean-o. Thanks for asking though. Sam told me about this show and it’s hilarious, have you seen it?” Gabriel conversed, making space in case Dean felt like giving him company.

Dean sat on his side and waited for the archangel to get into one of his monologues. It took just a second for Gabriel to run his mouth out about, _“The Good Place”_.

Sam found them both fast asleep two hours later when he came up to check on them, and to see if Dean had by any chance started working on their dinner. Seeing Gabe relaxed and Dean practically drooling over his hand put a smile on the younger hunter’s face and he moved towards the kitchen to find that Jack had already started on some salad and pancakes. Sam winked at him and started to help.

“How is Uncle Gabe?” Jack asked, chopping some cheese to add to their salad.

“He’s hanging in there, hopefully getting better as we speak,” Sam assured him.

“You think Cas understood the mechanics of sewing?” Jack chimed in enthusiastically. 

“To be honest, I hope so. Because he is the one teaching us,” Sam laughed, as he seasoned some meat.

Dean and Gabriel were awakened by the smells of food reaching their nostrils, and Castiel although adamant on leaving his sewing course, rose from his seat and paused the video, he knew how important it was to Gabriel and Jack to have their entire family on the table to share a meal. It didn’t fail that both Dean and Sam threw him their respective secret smiles, the ones Castiel had spent way too long with them to recognize, _“I’m glad you decided to join us, buddy”_ or _“Cas! You’re here, wonderful, I really wanted to ask you about this Enochian word I read--”_ it warmed his heart, it reminded him of a movie where this little weird alien got attached to a little girl, and wouldn't leave her. Cas felt that the phrase resonate very much with him, _"This is my family, I found it all on my own. It's little and it's broken, but still good. Yeah, still good,"_ and come Heaven or Hell he would keep his family together. 

The angel woke Dean up at an ungodly hour the next morning, practically shaking with excitement.

“Come on, Dean! Let’s go! I just found this shop nearby that sells all these types of fabric and you can touch and feel their texture-” Cas said, rashly, picking Dean’s coat, while the confused man tried to dress himself, blinking foolishly at the angel. 

It was too damn early for this, Dean thought. _Someone, anyone, for the love of Chuck, get him some coffee._ Cas kept pulling him by his wrist and Dean was beyond happy when Jack trusted him a thermos coffee cup and waved at him with a sweet smile on his face. Dean was still waking up when he was pushed gently inside Cas 1950's Ford Thunderbird car and before he could buckle up, Cas had already started driving. It took them less than 20 min to arrive, the angel stopping to buy him donuts and refill his coffee. 

They entered the colorful shop around 10 o'clock, Dean dragging his shoes like a petulant child following Cas who beamed at the woman standing behind the counter and announced he would be brushing around the shop until he found what he needed. 

After an hour, Dean had had enough, with his back resting in one of the many shelves of fabrics, he grumbled, “Cas, just pick a goddamned fabric, for crying out loud,”

“But Dean, look at this silk, it’s so soft,” Cas stressed shoving the colorful piece of silk in Dean's face without preamble.

Dean who had been rolling his eyes failed to prepare himself for it and almost choked on the silk since he was about to retort that he didn't care about the fabric softness as long as he chose one.

"Sorry, Dean, I forgot you needed breathing for a moment." Dean knew Cas was being a little shit, but he was Dean's little shit, and the hunter just smirked at him. Following him once more as Cas jumped to the next fabric–a plush kind–and almost melted over the softness of it, the angel pulled Dean by his wrist and made him hug the fabric just as much, “Feel it, Dean,”

By the tenth fabric, Dean had accepted his fate, and just made “oh’s” and hums whenever Cas came over with something else. On their way home, with way too many bags, Dean sighed and watched Cas cheerfully go towards his room passing a confused Sam on his way. 

Throwing his body in a chair, Dean mumbled, “Don’t you ever again ask me to take Cas to a fabric store, e-v-e-r. He is worse than a woman on a shopping spree.” 

Sam smiled, for as grumpy as his brother’s words were, they were layered with affection.

"Did he found everything he needed?" 

"He did, and then some. I kid you not, Cas can certainly shop, he just never thought it was something he would enjoy doing. Next thing you know, he will be wearing a sweater with a corgi on the front." Dean told him holding on a smile.

Gabriel chose that moment to join them, it was late afternoon, but the archangel didn't have an actual sleeping schedule and sometimes dozed during the day and woke up shaken by yet another nightmare. Sam took one look at the tear struck face and disheveled hair and simply pulled him into a hug, Gabriel went willingly, burying his face against Sam's chest, allowing the hunter to soothe and swing him ever so gently.

"Another nightmare, Gabe?" The archangel nodded, hugging Sam tighter. Sam ran his finger through his messy curls and kissed his hair. Allowing Gabe as much comfort as he could pull from him. Gabriel hadn't noticed but his grace was getting attached to the younger Winchester, as much as it was attached to what in heaven it would have been nominated a flock. 

"Don't worry Gabe, soon you'll be better. Cas is working on it, I promise." Sam told him and Dean nodded, getting from his seat and roaming the corridor in search of Cas. He knew he and Jack would have started on the blanket by now or at least they had decided on something. He wasn't disappointed to find that together they had decided on the soft corgi plush material, and under it, they would use a pink and blue silk, Dean found them cutting the fabric, huge smiles on their faces. 

"What can I do? Sam is with Gabe now, he had another nightmare," Dean told them, already waltzing inside the room. 

"You can help Jack to cut some of that fabric over there--” Cas replied, yawning for a moment, which startled both Dean and Jack, the former saying, “Dude, go catch some zzz’s, you look dead on your feet!”

“I don’t sleep Dean, as you well know it.”

“You do look tired though, uncle Cas. Maybe let us work on the blanket, for now, you did a lot of the sewing--”  
  


“Yeah, kid’s is right, Cas. I mean, how hard could it possibly be?”

Dean discovered that it could be hard, a lot damn harder than he anticipated. Where was Sam when he needed him? Cas had left a couple of minutes ago and since Jack was helping zilch Dean sent the kid to bed as well.

Hours later Dean admired his work, it wasn't as pretty as Cas sewing, but he had just finished the blanket's sides and he was pretty much sure that was it. Sam entered the room quietly seeing Dean checking the seam and folding the blanket gently.

"My turn now," Sam whispered, massaging his brother's shoulder with care.

"But it’s ready! What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, I did learn how to knit and crochet a couple of years ago with Amelia, is not something you just forget-” Sam told him nonchalantly.

“I swear is like I don’t even know you, Sammy.” Dean was leaving but turned abruptly towards Sam, as if a lightning bolt had just fallen over his head, “Wait, wait, wait...hmm, that knitted grey coat you gave Cas, you made it?”

“Don’t be jealous, I’m working on yours too. It just takes time, and with Gabe, Jack and the hunts, I just couldn’t finish it yet.” 

Dean arched an eyebrow and waved his hand, allowing Sam to pick up the blanket and then eventually follow him out of the room, “Did you knit a D in front of it, you know, like in the Harry Potter movies?”

Sam smiled, he didn’t wanna admit to his brother that first, he had already finished the cardigan, and second that he had indeed knitted a D in the front of it. Sam had felt the urge to put it there simply for his heart’s desires and because he had finished the cardigan while watching a Harry Potter marathon on TNT.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam teased entering his room and closing his door. He heard Dean complain softly and just as teasingly, “What a freaking nerd, how is that we are even related?”

Gabriel had to admit this whole secrecy was starting to get on his nerves, Cas and Jack whispering inside close doors, Sam and Dean mumbling over cups of coffee, Cas needing to sleep, Mary going out with Dean or Sam in hunts, always a brother staying behind, was it all for him?

And why in the heck Sam was checking knitting websites? It’s not like he couldn’t buy a new sweater, or maybe he couldn’t? Gabriel paced, biting his lip and touching his various books absentmindedly. 

A door was gently opened and Gabriel decided to spy, Cassie was standing in front of Sam, both holding a pink blanket, Gabriel always loved the vibration of pink, and there was just something about this new blanket--

“It’s ready, Cas. What do you think?”

“Well, it has more than enough soul material in here, grace too. I feel a bit of your mother’s touch too.”

“Yeah, Dean told me two days ago that he cheated and asked her to help him with the sewing.” Cas laughed and Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother’s antics. 

“Hey Gabe,” Sam called. 

Damn it! Gabriel thought he didn’t want to call their attention! What if Cas and Sam were an item now? What if they were talking about sending him away? Stop! He told himself, there was no reason for these intruding thoughts getting in his head.

“Another bad dream?” Cassie asked, holding the garment close on his arm, not to fall.

“Am I bothering somehow?” Gabriel’s voice came out so small, it didn’t even sound like him.

Sam and Cas looked at him, Sam moving towards him to hug him, not being sure of what he had heard. “Gabe, remember when Dean told you we were working on a surprise for you?”

Not trusting his voice, he nodded inside Sam’s warm embrace. These feelings were traitorous, maybe his grace was acting strange again, wanting to bound with a human. But Sam’s presence was so soothing. Gabe felt rather than saw Sam smile as the younger hunter pushed him gently out of his arms, his hands resting on his upper arms. A second later he felt himself being covered by warm comfort. It was soft, plush, and so incredibly comfortable. 

Gabriel didn’t know when his eyes fell close, but when opened his soulful whiskey eyes were to stare at hazel wonder and bluest skies gazing at him. He had never felt more loved and wanted in his entire existence.

“Cas said you might get your grace faster if you had small bits of our souls with you, I mean is not much, but maybe now you can recharge feeling safe and sound.”

“I have no words. I--” Gabriel choked on his own words.

“You’re welcome, Gabriel. We just want you to get better, at your own pace, but to always remember we love you.” Castiel told him.

“Come on now, let’s go to bed.” Sam coached him, Castiel grinned at his big brother, as he turned to enter Dean’s bedroom. 

“There’s little corgi’s in it, Sammich,” Gabriel mumbled as he laid down on his bed.

“Yeah, I know. Cas went a little overboard with the fabric thing.” Sam said, tucking him in. 

“I love it,” Gabriel stated, “I love you,” Sam arched an eyebrow in surprise and gave Gabriel one of his few lopsided smiles. Gabriel felt his cheeks burning, _what an idiot_ , did he really just said that out loud?

“Well, I love you too, Gabe.” Sam kissed his forehead and was about to turn the light off to leave when Gabriel asked, “Why do I feel this safe with you? I don’t understand. I’m not supposed to feel like this--”

“Like what, Gabe?”

“Like my heart might burst with how much I wanna keep you here with me. Of how much I want to kiss you. Which is crazy because it’s you and you’re my best friend and I know you love me because--” Sam choose that moment to peck his lips, silencing the archangel.

“Scoot over, shortie. I’m staying with you tonight.” Gabriel did so, allowing Sam to comfortably lie down on his side, and hugging him like an octopus was just a plus side.

* * *

Months passed, and Gabriel’s grace became stronger each day, but he still took days to just lie on the sofa with cups of warm hot cocoa, his favorite corgi’s blanket and obviously his favorite human/boyfriend to cuddle with. 

All was finally well in Gabriel's life. He had a loving family who would do absolutely anything for him, and he had Sam, whom he loved more than he could express.


End file.
